


Crusin' 2010

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke attend the Woodward Dream Cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crusin' 2010

**Author's Note:**

> The Woodward Dream Cruise is real and today is the 16th annual Cruise. [Info](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodward_Dream_Cruise)

“Fuck, this is cool!” Casey’s eyes were wider than ever as the looked around trying to take in everything at once. “I’ve never seen so many classic cars in one spot and they’re not just parked with the hoods up man, they’re _crusin'_! 

Zeke just smirked as he let his eyes leave the road and glance over at his boyfriend. Even after all the years they’d been together, he still got a thrill from watching Casey when he got excited about something. “I thought you might like it.” 

They were driving up Woodward Ave. in Royal Oak, Michigan, heading toward Pontiac. It felt good to have the old Goat running again and to be behind the wheel. Cruising with all these old cars and hot rods was like sex on wheels and it was starting to make him squirm in his seat. He sneaked another peek at Casey. That boy was going to be thoroughly fucked tonight, that was for sure. Maybe even in the back seat of the GTO. Yeah, the back seat for sure. Zeke was getting hard thinking about it.

“How long did you say they’ve been doing this?” Casey’s question brought him back from his daydreams and his eyes safely back to the road. There was a lot of traffic and he didn’t want to bang up his baby. Either of them. 

“Sixteen years. It’s ‘The 16th Annual Woodward Dream Cruise’, the biggest in the world. People bring their cars from all over to drive in it and even more come just to watch. There’s supposed to be some events going at different places along the route. Maybe we can check some of them out.”

***

The official Cruise was over. They had managed to find a secluded place to park, not an easy task at anytime in the city, but even harder with all the car buffs still driving around, having more fun now that the crowds had thinned out.

Zeke lay on his back, panting with Casey sprawled on top of him. Even though it was hot, he held Casey’s sweaty, sticky body close as they fought to catch their breath and stay awake. It would really fuck up their weekend if they got busted like this. 

“That was amazing!” Casey smiled as he finally managed to speak. “Maybe we should do this every year?”

“Why wait a year? I don’t have to put the old girl back in storage. I’ll be up for this anytime you want it, babe.”

And he was.


End file.
